It is generally known that military objects to be confronted in combat, e.g. tanks, can be located by observing their infrared-radiation patterns by means of suitable detectors, such as residual-light amplifiers or heat-image cameras, which permit the identification of the thermal signature of each object. The same methods are also used in hunting.
Furthermore, in connection with target practice on a range or in the field, it is known to provide members with images, simulating silhouettes of objects to be confronted, which can be constructed as standing, folding, revolving or moving targets. These targets can be made from diverse materials such as fabric, wood, plastic, metal, etc. and may or may not be provided with a score display. See, for example, commonly owned application Ser. No. 227,769 filed Jan. 23, 1981 by Ferdinand Scharer, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,330, as well as my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,853 also owned by the assignee of my present application.
It has already been proposed to use infrared radiation, emitted by a target member, in order to facilitate its detection and the identification of an enemy weapon simulated thereby.